Mama, A Rainbow
by Candyland
Summary: [One-shot] It's Mother's Day, and Goten doesn't have a gift! What will he do? Really cheesy and sappy and will probably make you say "Awwww..."


**AN: **Yahoo, another songfic. Are ya sick of em yet? No? Okay. Too bad. The song is "Mama, A Rainbow". I don't know what it's from, it was just on this CD collection I got. I think it's from a Broadway musical but I'm not sure. This is kinda sappy, just to give you fair warning. I don't own DBZ.

**Mama, A Rainbow**

o

Goten sat dejectedly in his front yard, legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his hands. Frown lines creased the small forehead—a very unusual sight for that particular child.

Yes, Goten had a problem.

It was Mother's Day and he didn't have a gift for his Mom.

In his eyes, that was nothing short of catastrophic!

The problem was that he couldn't think of what to get her. It was early in the morning, so she wasn't awake yet. But if she didn't have a present for her by the time she woke up…he didn't want her to be disappointed. He knew what Gohan's present was—his older brother was going to take over all the chores for the entire day. That was no small thing, either!

Gohan had asked if he wanted to help out, and that would be a gift from both of them, but Goten had said no. He wanted to get something for her himself, from just him.

o

His seven-year-old mind was working frantically. He didn't have any money to buy her a present, so he'd have to make one or come up with something he could do for her. Gohan's idea was a good one, but it was already taken. Rats.

The first faint light of dawn was just barely peeking over the horizon. Mom would be up soon. What to do, what to do…

There had to be something he could get for her…he'd been trying to think of something for over a week. He'd had a few ideas, but none of them seemed nice enough. Not for a Mom who'd done as much for him and his brother as his Mom had!

Then he thought back to something Gohan had said when he'd asked his older brother's advice.

"It's the thought that counts," Gohan had smiled. "I'm giving Mom the chance to put her feet up and just relax for a while. It's gonna take some work, but it'll be worth it to give her the day off. Try to think of something that you know would mean a lot to her."

Goten pondered that for a while.

Then, suddenly, he had it!

o

The seven-year-old jumped to his feet and ran off into the woods towards a spot that he and Gohan sometimes went to go fishing. He fell to his knees beside the pond and stared carefully into the water. Waiting…waiting…just like Gohan had shown him…

Bingo! With one swift movement of his hand, he grabbed a huge fish by the tail and pulled it out of the water. It had to have been three feet long! The captured fish thrashed around frantically before ceasing its movements.

Goten smiled at his catch, slung it over his shoulder, and headed quickly back to the house. This was a starter. But there was more.

Gohan was already up and in the kitchen, so Goten just tapped on the window. The older brother answered the tap by opening the window and leaning out. "Whatcha got, squirt?"

"Here," Goten thrust the fish at his brother. "For supper. That's the first part of my present for Mommy. I'm gonna go get the rest now. Bye!"

Before Gohan could answer, the child was off running through the forest again.

o

Before long he came into a small clearing. In this clearing grew almost every kind of flower imaginable, in every color imaginable. It didn't take him long to gather up an enormous bouquet and get back to the house. He tiptoed into his room and shut the door.

Digging through the drawers in his older brother's desk—he figured Gohan wouldn't mind—he produced a length of red ribbon, some paper, and a box of crayons. His tools ready, he went to work.

A short while later…

"Good morning, boys!" ChiChi yawned, coming out of her room. "Oh! What's this?"

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom!" Gohan sang. "Breakfast is served."

The kitchen table was set with an array of breakfast foods, enough to feed one hungry mother…and two _very_ hungry Saiyans.

ChiChi beamed at her older son. "Gohan, did you do all this?"

"Yup, sure did," he smiled back.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart," she walked around the table to embrace Gohan. Mother's Day was always wonderful for her because she knew that her sons appreciated everything she did for them, and they were amazing when it came to making the day special, just for her. "Where's Goten?"

"He brought in a fish for supper and then went upstairs to his room," Gohan replied, pulling her chair out for her. "He'll probably be down soon. Shall we eat?"

Contrary to Gohan's assumption, Goten didn't appear for breakfast. By the time they were halfway through their meal, ChiChi was actually getting a little worried.

"Maybe I should check on him…" ChiChi started to get up, but Gohan was faster.

"No, I got it!" he disappeared into the living room. Seconds later, "Hey, kiddo, what…oh…I see…hey Mom, could you come out here for a sec?"

ChiChi rose from her chair and sauntered out into the living room. Her younger son was standing there, his face entirely covered by an absolutely huge bouquet of wildflowers, tied at the stems by a big red ribbon in a messy bow. Between his forefinger and middle finger he was clutching a card made out of yellow construction paper. She had to laugh at the adorable sight.

"Here, honey, let me help you," she knelt down and took the flowers from her son, revealing a smiling seven-year-old face.

"I picked these for you," he chirped. "Do you like them?"

"Oh, these are the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen," ChiChi was touched. "We'll put them in some water right away."

"Wait!" Goten held up the card. "Read this first."

o

ChiChi sat down on the couch, and while her sons watched eagerly, she opened the card.

Inside was a childish drawing of three people—a short stick person with black scribbles around his head and the word 'Goten' written underneath; a tall stick person with black scribbles around his head and the word 'Gohan' written underneath, and between them, a medium-height stick person with a black circle for hair, and the label 'Mommy'. All three were smiling. Around the drawing was a message in Goten's untidy handwriting. It read: Dear Mommy, Happy Mother's Day! You're the best mom in the world. And the prettiest too, no matter what. I love you! Love, Goten.

It was a sight that would have broken any mother's heart, and ChiChi was no exception. She actually had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her younger child for a tight hug.

"You like it?" Goten asked eagerly.

"I love it!" ChiChi smiled happily. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Goten. And thank you for breakfast, Gohan."

Goten pulled back a little bit. "Breakfast?"

Laughing, ChiChi pulled her son into another hug. This time, Gohan jumped in too. It was the perfect Mother's Day present.

o

o

AN: All together now…AWWWWWWWWWWWW!


End file.
